Greener on the other side?
by Lovetoread75
Summary: Ponyboy is going to find out if the grass is really greener on the other side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So this is the first chapter. It's going to be about 10 chapters long, and I'll try to have quick updates. Please r&r, thanks.**

**I don't own The Outsiders**

It was Friday night and me and April were going out. Last week I'd officially asked her out. She said yes, and we went for a Coke to the Dingo. We haven't kissed yet. April was a greaser, but she was not the kind to kiss on the first date. She was not loud like a lot of greaser girls, she never wore too much makeup and most importantly she didn't go around dating a new guy each week like a lot of greaser chicks did. She had light brown hair that she wore down. It reached just a little past her shoulders and she had big blue eyes. When I looked into her eyes it felt like I was looking at the sky, I could just about drown in her eyes. Anyway, we were going out tonight and I was hoping for a kiss.

We agreed that we would go to the movies and then go grab something to eat afterwards. The movie started at six thirty, and I was picking April up at six. I was thinking that maybe we could watch the sunset on the way back. I wondered if she would dig that. We were going to walk since I wasn't old enough to drive. It was Spring and the weather was nice. It was warm just enough and a warm breeze felt really nice. April's house was not too far from mine so it was no big deal to just walk. The house was no larger than ours, but it was well-kept fresh paint and everything. I was a little nervous, but all the same I just rang the bell. April was the one to open the door. "Bye" she quickly said to her mother and walked out the door.

"Hey Ponyboy," she greeted.

"Hey." I responded. She looked really nice. She was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt. We were walking in silence. I took her hand and she didn't remove it.

The movie was a love story between this guy and this girl who were in love, but their parents didn't want them seeing each other. It wasn't one of those sappy movies though. I couldn't sit through one of those to save my life. And it wasn't one of those action packed movies with car chases and stuff that only a guy would enjoy. So it was a decent movie with a decent plot. We got popcorn and Cokes. When I was done with my Coke, I slid my arm across the seat and over April's shoulder. Again she didn't remove it.

After the movies we decided to grab a bite. I suggested Ricky's. It was a nicer place than the Dingo. It was where most middle class kids hung out. It had a pool tabel and a jukebox and sometimes people were dancing. On the way to Ricky's we talked a little bit. At first we were talking about the movie that we just saw, but then April said, "So tell me a little bit about yourself and your family."

"Well," I didn't know how to start, "my parents died in a car crash. I live with my two older brothers..."

"Oh, Ponyboy," she interrupted visibly shocked by what I just said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's ok, you had no way of knowing." I replied. "My brothers they are really great though." I continued. "My older brother Darry, he works too much though. We have to pay the bills you know. We used to fight a lot, but we get along pretty good now. My other brother - Soda..."

"Wait," she interrupted visibly amused, "Your brother's name is Soda...?"

"Yep, his full name is Sodapop. I guess my dad was really an original person to give us these names, huh?"

"I guess so," she smiled, "so go on," she prompted, "what about Soda?"

"Well he had to drop out of school to get a job to help pay the bills. He also got this idea that he's dumb and is not meant for school. I don't know how to convince him that he's not dumb. I don't know how to get it through his head that he is selling himself short. What about your?" I asked next.

"Well, I live with my mom and my two little sisters. My dad left when I was three. I have to stay home a lot to babysit the kids since my mom works weird hours at the factory." At this point we got to Ricky's and walked in. We got a table and ordered food. The lights in the place were dimmed and there was a candle burning on each table. I really liked how April's eyes were shimmering and sparkling in the candlelight. I really hoped for a good night kiss. Today's got to be the day. April was really beautiful and it was driving me crazy.

A slow song came up on jukebox and people were dancing. "You want to dance?" I asked April, surprising myself.

"Sure." She replied. We went to the dance floor. At first we were dancing keeping a good distance between us. But that just wasn't cutting it for me. I pulled her closer and put my arms around her waist. She looped her arms around my neck. Our bodies almost touched. I could smell her perfume and it was really nice. That's the way to go, I thought. After the song was over I didn't want to go back yet. April also seemed to like dancing so we kept dancing to another song and then another one. We kept it up for at least an hour and a half. Then we played pool against these two guys. We won two times and they won three times - no biggie we weren't playing for money or anything. Just good ol' fashioned fun. It was time to go, and I was really nervous but at the same time exited in anticipation of the kiss.

The sun was setting when we walked out of Ricky's. Perfect timing I thought. "It's really nice out." April said just as if she was reading my mind. I came up closer and put my arm around her shoulder. "The sunset is especially pretty you dig?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled dreamily, "I dig." I couldn't wait any longer. I turned towards her, tilted my head and leaned in to kiss her. I hoped to God she would kiss me back and not slap me for coming on to her like that or something. But before I knew it she was tilting her head too and closing her eyes. The next second I felt her warm, soft lips on mine - she was kissing me back and it was everything that I expected and more.

We walked the rest of the way holding hands and talking about this and that - what kind of movies each of us liked and if April liked to read which she did. And we talked about our families a little more. She told me that her cousin was moving to Tulsa with the rest of her family. And that she is a soc, because April's mother's sister married a really rich guy. April said that she didn't hate her cousin for being rich. April was too nice though to hate anyone. That was the thing about her - she was too nice and always tried to see good in any person or in any situation.

When we reached her house I wanted to kiss her again, but I didn't want to push my luck. I still couldn't believe that I kissed her in the first place. On my way home I kept replaying the kiss in my mind and the feeling I got when her warm, soft lips touched mine. Man, I was on top of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everybody, here is another chapter enjoy and r&r please.**

On Monday I was walking towards my math class when I spotted April walking towards me in the hallway. She was with another girl who I'd never seen around school before.

"Hey Ponyboy wait up," she waved at me. I stopped by the door of the classroom and waited. They came up. "Hi Ponyboy," April spoke, "remember I told you my cousin was moving here. Well this is Jessica my cousin. She used to live in New York before moving here."

"This is my boyfriend Ponyboy." She introduced me. I guess April told her about me before 'cause she didn't ask me if that was my real name like most people did when they heard my name for the first time.

"Do you have your math class here with Mr. Williams?" April asked.

"Uh-ha"

"Well, Jessica too. I was just showing her where Mr. Williams classroom was." Jessica nodded as if to confirm what April was saying. "Nice to meet you." She offered.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. I remembered that April said Jessica was a soc so I was a little flattered that she was even talking to me. Usually socs ignore us, don't say hello or nothing 'cept when they are shouting insults at us. So like I said I was a little flattered that a soc was even talking to me. Besides she was a real looker. She was tall and had a nice figure, she had light brown hair just like April and you could see some resemblance between April and her since they wer related, but not too much. Jessica really was a looker, more beautiful even than April and that's saying a lot since April was really beautiful. It's not like I was attracted to her or anything. I liked April not Jessica. It didnt' matter that Jessica was more beautiful. I liked April not only because of her looks but also because who she was as a person. It was nice to hang around her and I could be myself around her. I didn't have to pretend or put on a show for her if you know what I mean.

"Ok, I got to get to class," April said, "I'll see you guys later."

"See you later." I replied.

We walked into the classroom and Jessica took a seat right in front of me. Her beautiful hair was partly on my desk. I could smell the scent of her shampoo. It was real nice. It smelled like apples and cinnamon.

After class she came up to me. "Hey Ponyboy, I don't know anyone here besides you and April and since you are in my class is it too much to ask if you could help me to get up to date on what you are going over in class since I missed a lot of it. " It seemed like an innocent request. It couldn't be anything else first of all because she just met me and second because April introduced me as her boyfriend so it was clear that I wasn't available. Soon enough though I thought she'll make friends with all the other socs in school and then she won't be talking to me just like the rest of them.

"Sure," I said, " I'll help you out. Meet me at three at the library."

"Ok" she said simply. Usually after school I walked April home, but I'm sure she'll understand. I'll tell here during lunch that her cousin asked me for help.

At three school day was over and I met Jessica at the library just like we agreed. I already talked to April during lunch and explained to her that Jessica asked me for help, and I wouldn't be walking April home today and maybe for a couple of days or even a couple of weeks, because Jessica missed a lot and there was a lot of catching up. April said she understood but I could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Be careful," I'd told her, "don't walk all by yourself." I said because socs were on our case as always and even more these days.

"I'll take the bus." April replied.

"Ok."

So there we were Jessica and I at the library. It was pretty quiet. There were some people studying and checking out some of the books. We grabbed a desk, and I took out my math textbook. Jessica did the same. I opened it to the page where the topic started - it was all this stuff about logarithms and parabolas and various other graphs.

I was about to start explaining the material to her but one thing was bothering me and aI couldn't shake it off even though I tried. She was a soc, she was only talking to me because she was new and didn't know the score yet. Soon enough she'd be avoiding me like the plaque. I couldn't help it and decided to just ask her. "So did you meet a lot of new people today?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said exited, "so many that I can't even remember all of their names." She sounded really happy that she met a lot o people.

"So..." I asked hesitantly, "did they tell you yet what greasers and socs are?"

"Oh that... "she waved her hand in the air as if dismissing the question, "yeah they told me, and that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I dont' care where the person is from. I don't care if someone is rich or poor. I sure am not going to stop being friends with someone because they are not rich."

Wow that was quite a statement. I never heard anyone say something like that before. At that moment I felt respect towards her and I felt liek maybe it's not so bad after all. That there are people who won't look down on you just because you are a greaser.

"You might get in trouble for talking to a greaser being that you are from the rich side of town." I tried to warn her.

"I dont' care."

"Well suit yourself." I said smiling and then started explaining the material t her.

I was explaining about parabolas and logarithms and stuff like that. We were in the honors class so we were already doing this stuff while some other kids don't get to it till last year of High School or even college.

After we'd studied for about two hours we decided it was enough for the day and agreed to meet up again tomorrow. I walked Jessica to the bust stop. Since the school bus was already gone she had to take the regular bus. We talked on the way the the bus stop. She told me a little bit about her family. She used to live in New York where there were gangs and fights between social classes, but she claimed not to participate in that. Her dad was a dentist - no wonder she had a lot of money I thought. Her mom used be a stay at home mom but now that Jessica was older and she didn't have a younger brother or sister her mom decided that she wanted a career. She went to school for hotel management. At the time their grandmother on her mother's side lived with them and now that she passed away they had no more family in New York .They decided to move back to Tulsa where they had family - April's family. And besides it was much harder to find the job for her mom in New York. Sure there are lots of hotels there, but there are so many more people applying for each job the competition is cut -throat. She applied for the job in Tulsa and when she got an offer they moved here. So that was her family story. I told her my family situation as well. We agreed to meet at the library again the following day. I don't know why, but for some reason I was glad that we would be meeting tomorrow and for a couple of days or maybe even weeks. Jessica seemed like an interesting person and most importantly she didnt' care if people were rich or poor. She didn't look down on me just because I was a greaser. Part of me though thought that this was too good to be true. It just didnt seem believable that a soc who's been so rich her whole life wouldn't look down on a greaser like me. Maybe I thought she was just saying that stuff because she needed me to help her with her work. But I dismissed this thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3. Enjoy and r&r please=)**

**I don't own The Outsiders**

I have met with Jessica every day for the rest of the week. I barely saw April though. I only had English and lunch with her. Usually I'd sit with her during lunch and walk her home after school and we'd talk and stuff. But now I was sitting with Jessica during lunch and I was studying with her after school. I also called April a couple of times but that was it. On Friday and the weekend though I went out with April and spent some time with the guys. Playing poker and football. I told Johnny about Jessica and how she was not like the other socs and was not looking down on me just because I'm a greaser. Johnny was looking at me wide-eyed, "Don't know," he said thoughtfully, "sounds like too good to be true."

On Monday I met up with Jessica again. The Spring was in full bloom. The weather was absolutely beautiful - nice Spring breeze, warm but not too hot. To be honest I wasn't in the mood for studying. I'd rather go outside and take a nice walk in this beautiful weather. I was however really glad to see Jessica again. I've seen her today already, but we didn't get a chance to talk because the class started. I found it strange that I was really looking forward to meeting with her. I started taking out the books, but suddenly Jessica stopped me. "I have and idea." She said. "It's really nice outside why don't we go to my house. We can study outside in the back yard. Sure is better than sitting here in the dusty library inhaling dust." I hesitated for a moment - going to the soc house that couldn't be good right? But she was absolutely right it was dusty and stuffy in the library and it was beautiful outside. "Ok, sure," I said putting my books back.

The school bus was gone already since it was afer three so we had to take the regular bus. I didn't mind. On the bus I could see some people giving us weird looks. I guess they were surprised seeing us together. You could tell by the way Jessica was dressed that she was from the rich side of town. She even had diamond earings in her ears. And people could definitely see that I was a greaser, dressed in white t-shirt and jeans, my hair greased heavily.

When we approached the house I couldn't believe how huge it was. It was all white with green doors and green shutters. There was fancy art work on the door knobs - they were shaped as lions and the gate was decorated with roses carved out of wood. We went to the back of the house. I sat down by the relatively small round table and started taking out my books. "I'll be right back." Jessica said. She came back soon with the pitcher and two glasses. She poured Kool-Aid into each of the glasses. Then she pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. This table was much smaller than the desks at the library so we were sitting really close to each other.

So we started again with the equations, logarithms, and graphs. But my mind was on something else. What's with Jessica sitting so close in front of this beautiful house and beautiful flowers, her hair smelling like apples and cinnamon and her eyes shining like that. I cursed myself for thinking that , but I couldn't help it. It was really hard to concentrate. As if sensing that I wasn't in a studying mood Jessica got up and said, "you know I'm kind of tired of doing this. We can finish it later. Let's go inside. We can watch a movie or something."

"I dunno," I started, feeling weird. I felt like I shouldn't stay but part of me really wanted to stay.

"C'mon," Jessica prompted and started walking towards the door.

"Ok," I said sheepishly and followed her.

When we came inside my jaw just about dropped. The were paintings on the walls and the furniture was really expensive - I could tell. The couch and armchairs were all leather. "Ok find something good on TV, while I make popcorn," Jessica instructed. I was in luck there was a really good movie with James Dean on. Several minutes later Jessica returned with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She plopped down on the couch next to me. I was starting to feel a little weird though, was she coming on to me? I mean we weren't even friends, I was just tutoring her in math and stuff, yet here she was on the couch just inches away from me. No, I thought and hoped that my thoughts were right, she's just being friendly. But deep down I felt that maybe I was the one who was starting to like her a little too much. We didn't talk during the movie. To tell you the truth it was getting a little awkward. At least for me.

After the movie I was rushing to get out of there, but Jessica insisted on showing me her records collection. So we went to her room. This was the only time I've ever been to a girl's room. I haven't even been to April's room, I haven't even been to her house yet. All of the sudden I felt guilty. I wasn't sure if Jessica was coming on to me or not, but in either case I shouldn't be here. I felt like that's not being fair to April. While I was thinking all that, Jessica kept showing me her records and saying that I could borrow any of them if I wanted to. "Thanks, but I should really go." I said. We said our goodbyes and I left.

When I got home I was lost in thoughts for a long time. I wasn't sure what was happening. I felt like maybe I was starting to like Jessica. What about April? I thought. I wasn't even sure if I should tell her that I was at Jessica's house. But I was sure that even if I didn't tell her, Jessica would probably mention it to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter 4. Enjoy. **

**I don't own The Outsiders**

From then on we studied only at Jessica's house. She insisted and I couldn't resist. When we finished studying we'd watch a movie or listen to some of her records. April knew about it and didn't mind. Well, to be entirely honest I didn't specify to April that we were watching movies and stuff. So she thought that we were just studying, and from talking to her I realized that Jessica didn't specify it either.

Another really weird thing happened - Jessica introduced me to some of her friends. All of them were socs and all of the sudden they started being nice to me, saying 'hello', asking how I was doing. Seemed too good to be true, but I liked it. It was nice to be acknowledged by people rather than be treated like trash. Maybe socs are not so bad after all, I thought, or at least some of them.

As for the gang, I didn't tell them the details except for Johnny. So they also thought that I was just studying with Jessica. But one day I was talking to Steve in the hallway when this supersoc Kevin Johnson passed me by and said 'Hi Ponyboy.' I saw Steve freeze, but I had no choice but to say 'hi' back to him. After he left, Steve started questioning me how it happened that the soc was saying 'hi' to me. So I had to tell him the whole deal about Jessica. So after that the gang knew.

One day we were in Jessica's room after studying. She just got a new Elvis record and she was showing it to me. I told her to put it on and she did. We were sitting on her bed kind of close to each other. Jessica was wearing just a black t-shirt and jeans. She looked cute like that. Almost like a greaser I thought. So we were sitting there listening to Elvis and that song came on - the famous one that goes 'Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you.' Very much to the point, I thought, because I had to admit it, to myself at least, that I was falling in love with Jessica. As if reading my mind she tilted her head abruptly, and before I knew what was going on I felt her lips crash into mine. I hesitated for a moment and then started kissing her back. What am I doing ?, I thought, but it was too late. After we stopped there was an awkward silence. "I got to go," I said quickly and got up and left. On the way home I tried to process what just happened. By the time I reached my house I knew that I had to break up with April and ask Jessica out.

When I entered my house Johnny was there, and I was really thankful for that. I said a quick 'hello' to Darry and Soda and dragged Johnny to my room and told him what just happened. He was thoughtful for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and said "if you really like her you should go for it. Who cares that she's a soc. You can't help who you fall in loove with."

"Ain't that the truth." I replied.

"And besides," he added "you said even socs are treating you better now."

"So you don't think I am a traitor for liking a soc?" I asked. He shook his head. I hope the rest of the gang would have the same reaction when they find out.

After my conversation with Johnny I felt a little better about the whole thing, but now I had to face the hard reality of breaking up with April. It would've been so much easier to do it over the phone, but that wold be just so low. I couldn't stand myself if I did _that._ I dialed April's number.

"Hello," she answered the phone.

"Hey April it's me. Are you free right now I kinda need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I'm free, what's going on Ponyboy are you in trouble.?"

"No, I'll tell you when I see you. Can I pick you up now and we'll go somewhere and talk. "  
"Sure." She sounded cold all of the sudden. I think that maybe she guessed what this was about.

I picked her up a few minutes later, and we went to the lot to talk. Johnny was still at my house so I knew there wouldn't be anyone at the lot and we could talk freely.

"So what is it?" April asked when we got there.

"Listen," I said hardly holding my breath. "I'm really sorry April, but I don't think we should see each other anymore." I tried to be as gentle as possible bringing this news, but I guess there is just no gentle way when it comes to things like that. She frowned. "I knew it," she whispered. I think she wasn't able to speak so she just mouthed with her lips "why?" I was silent - I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was dumping her, because I was in love with her cousin. It was true though I didn't just like Jessica. I was in love with her or so I thought. "Is there someone else?" April whispered. I nodded still unable to tell her the truth. "Who is it? Anyone I know?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Yes," I said, "please, please don't take it the wrong way. I didn't plan on it - it just happened."

"What just happened?" she asked, and I could tell she was close to tears.

"It just happened," I repeated. "I'm in love with your cousin Jessica." At this point her facial expression changed to shock and she started crying. I just couldn't stand that. I wanted to hug her and comfort her, but obviously that wasn't possible considering the circumstances. "I hope we can stills tay friends," I said.

" Whatever," she said through tears and started walking back. I couldn't let her walk all by herself - it was getting dark and she could get jumped.

"I'll walk you home," I said.

" Whatever," she said again. So I walked next to her all the way to her house. She stopped crying, but she didn't say a word the whole time. I felt really lousy.

The next day I saw Jessica right before my math class like I always do. "Listen about yesterday, what happened," I said, "did you mean it or was it just one time thing?" I couldn't believe that I was so direct with her, but I needed to know plain and simple. I was in no mood to play games. She gave me a sideways glance. "Well," she said after a pause, "I really like you Ponyboy, but I know that you are going out with April... " she trailed off.

"I broke up with April last night."

"You did?" She seemed surprised, "was it because of us, because of me?" she said.

"Yes," I replied, "and that's why I need to know if you were serious yesterday or was it just a spur of the moment. In other words what I'm' asking ..." I cleared my throat, "is would you go out with me?" She looked me right in the eyes - "sure Ponyby. I would love to go out with you." She gave me a smile. She had a really beautiful smile. "So how about this Friday?" I asked.

"Sure, will you sit with me at lunch tomorrow?" My math class was after lunch so I couldnt' sit with her today but I surely could sit with her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is chapter 5. Thank you everyone for reading and HyperHoshi and AlanahLouise thank you for favoriting and following. Now, one reviewer said that April is kind of a Mary-Sue name. I don't know why they think that. What I was going for with this name is like April - a Spring month. Spring always represents everything fresh, new, when all the flowers start blooming and the leaves are green, it represents a new beginning after the cold Winter. So the name April represents a new beginning for Ponyboy after what he's been through. So that's where I was going with the name April. Anyway, on with the story, enjoy=)**

The next thing I had to do was tell the gang. I waited anxiously for everyone to get home. Finally everyone was home and after dinner I had to tell them. I tried to comfort myself by the thought that Johnny didn't think I was a traitor so hopefully the rest of the gang wouldn't think that either. "Hey guys," I said afer clearing my throat, "I need to tell you something," and my voice sounded so serious.

"What's up?" Darry said while Soda looked at me- concern in his eyes - "What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I broke up with April."

"So?" They looked at me like as if saying 'Why are you telling us?'

"Well, there is more. I broke up with her, because I want to date someone else and this someone else is a soc." I saw Steve's jaw dropped. I could tell he wanted to say something nasty, but controlled himself.

"Is it someone from school, someone we know?" Soda asked sounding puzzled.

"She just moved here so you wouldnt' know her," I replied, "it's Jessica, the girl that I've been tutoring for a while."

"What's wrong with you ? Don't you have enough of your own kind?" Dally supplied. I was silent, I had nothing to tell him.

"So, I just wanted to tell you guys," I continued, "If you think I'm a traitor I understand, but I really like this girl." (I didn't tell them that I actually _loved _Jessica not just liked her).

"Well," Soda said, "if you like her that much you should go for it."  
"Yes, dont' worry about it Pony," Darry said. You could see that he was surprised, but understanding.

"And this chick," Two-Bit spoke, "she really likes you back? How do you know she's not just playing with you? She's a soc and you know what they think of us greasers."

"I dunno, she's just different," I replied. Steve was still glaring at me, but said nothing.

"Ok, I'm going to my room." I said. But then I remembered - "Oh, there is one more thing - dont' be mad or anything, but tomorrow at lunch I'm sitting with Jessica, and I am not going outside with you guys. Please, please don't be mad at me."

"We ain't mad at you," Steve finally spoke while still glaring at me, "you are a traitor so go ahead and sit at the soc table."

"C'mon Steve," Soda said and nudged him in the ribs.

"C'mon nothing," he replied. I had nothing to tell him, nothing to defend myself with so I just turned around and went to my room.

The next day I was dreading lunch. Sure I wanted to sit with Jessica, but it wasn't just her, her friends were going to be there, and even though socs been acting nicer to me lately, at least the ones that were friends with Jessica, I was sure there still would be some weird looks and some whispering behind my back. Besides, nothing can compare with having lunch with Two-Bit and his jokes and wise ass comments.

Anyway, finally the bell rang and it was lunch break. I went to the lunch room and got my food. Then I proceeded to Jessica's table. She was already there and so were her friends. It was this girl Lisa and three guys. Two of them I knew and one I'd seen around the school, but never knew who he was.

"Hey Ponyboy this is Jayson, Jayson this is Ponyboy," Jessica introduced me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly and he gave me a small nod acknowledging me. They all had expensive clothes on - brand names and stuff. And Lisa had diamond earrings just like Jessica's. So we sat down and started eating.

"So," Lisa broke the silence, "did you guys already make plans for Summer vacations? I can't decide if I should go to Mexico or to The Virgin Islands."

"I heard that all the college people go to The Virgin Islands so it's going to be a nice crowd." Jessica supplied.

"I've heard that too." Lisa agreed. "What about you Dennis?" She asked next.

"I'll probably stay home, but my parents are members of this country club - they have outings and picnics. I really liked it last Summer. It's only for a few select people," and he gave me a sideways glance that I didn't appreciate.

"What about you Jessica?" Lisa asked.

"I'm probably going to New York. I have friends there you know. It'd be real nice to meet up with them." I felt so out of place in this conversation. The other two guys were also telling what they were going to do in the Summer, but I didn't hear what they were saying. I tuned them out. Wha t_ I _was going to do this Summer was get a job so I could help Darry and Soda with the bills and to have some money so I wouldn't have to ask Darry for allowance each time I was going out. "So what about you Ponyboy?" Lisa's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet." I said feeling stupid.

David who was a senior spoke up next. "You know what my dad is getting me for graduation present?"

"What?" Jessica asked.

"A car."

" Oh, that's great." Lisa said.

"My old man is getting me a motorcycle, a Harley Davidson the latest and greatest." Dennis said.

"Oh, that's awesome," both David and Jayson said, and the girls nodded in approval.

"I always wanted a bike," Jayson spoke, "but my old man always told me he'll get it for me later. He thinks it's dangerous." He chuckled. "Maybe this year I'll talk him into it."

"Oh, that's too bad," Denis said, "You should really talk him into it."

I cannot even begin to explain how out of place I felt in this conversation. They were bragging about cars and bikes and all we had was Darry's old beat up truck and it was going to stay that way. I almost forgot about my food. I suddenly was not hungry.

As if to make me feel even worse, the girls started comparing their diamond earrings, checking out if they were the same, how much they cost and which store they got it from. Jessica got hers in New York and she was surprised that here in Tulsa they had stores for people that are _that_ rich. "I'll take you there," Lisa offered, "you'll see for yourself." Then they talked about a country club party that they attended last week. They were saying how exclusive it was. That it was just for the selected people not everyone. If I didn't have appetite before, now I felt nauseous. I think they were saying that in front of me to show off that I was not part of those selected . Yeah right, like I wanted to go to those country club parties - no way.

The bell rang and we went to our classes. I had this unpleasant feeling for the rest of the day because of how lunch went. Their conversation replaying in my mind. They only care about material things. I remembered how the girls were comparing their earrings and how they were telling each other how much they cost. And then the whole thing about country clubs and how only a few chosen ones are allowed there. What was I doing? This wasn't my world. But I had to get used to it if I wanted to be Jessica's boyfriend. But part of me was thinking maybe I shouldn't be Jessica's boyfriend. I don't belong with these people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everybody, here is chapter 6. Thank you for reading and leave a review will ya =)**

Friday night I was supposed to pick Jessica up. I was used to going to the West side of town by now, since Jessica and I always studied at her house, but I still felt weird - this was different than studying - we were actually going out on a date. I was wearing one of my nicer shirts and pants since we were going out on the West side. I couldn't take Jessica to the Dingo or even to Ricky's. She'd never agree to go there even if I asked her to. So, she was the one who picked out the place. It was called Marino's and it was real fancy.

I got to her house feeling slightly nervous. Jessica was the one to open the door. At least I didn't have to sit in the living room with her dad and answer his questions, I thought.

"You look great." I complemented. She was wearing a blue dress that was a little tight and showed off her figure nicely.

"Thanks," she replied, "Lisa took me to a couple of stores here on the West side. I'm so happy she did. I thought I wouldn't find anything for a person like me here." Like her, I thought, she meant filthy rich.

"I didn't expect to find anything," she continued, "since this is no major city like New York or LA."

"Oh," I said not knowing how to respond to that. I wondered if this was the same person that said she didn't give a damn if someone was rich or poor and that she'd never pick friends based on how rich they are. I mean, that was my main reason for liking her, because she said that. I'd never heard any soc say something like that before, and she said it. So, that's why I liked her, because she was supposed to be different. But yesterday at lunch and now she was talking like any other shallow soc who only cares about material things.

When we got to Marino's I immediately disliked it. It was clean, all right, but it was so fancy, so posh. I didn't like it not because I didn't fit in, but because I just hated places that are too fancy, too psoh. They feel, I don't know, fake. Like they put on all this fake show for you. So I hated the place, but I had to pretend to like it. I remembered then that I never had to pretend with April. I could just be myself and she dug that.

We ordered food. Everything was so expensive. Even a simple burger cost so much more here than at the Dingo or Ricky's. I didn't have to worry though. I asked Darry for my allowance for the next 3 weeks so I didn't have to worry about the money. We ordered mashed potatoes and steak.

"So how do you like Tulsa so far?" I asked.

"It's ok," she responded, "of course it's not New York or LA but it'll do."

"How are your parents doing with getting new jobs?" I just asked that to be polite. I didn't really care that much, but I was taken aback by her response.

"Oh, they are fine. My dad has opened his own practice juslt like he had in New York, and my mom got a manager position at the largest hotel here in Tulsa. That's why we moved out here in the first place, because she got this job. Actually, she already got to fire some people," she snickered like it was something funny. "It's cool (I guess they say cool in New York instead of tuff) Anyway, "it's cool," she said, "my mom hasnt' been working there that long and she already got to fir people. It's nice to be a manager, I guess. You can fire and hire people as you pleased and everybody's got to do what you tell them to." I was close to shock when she said that. She was talking like it was pure fun to fire people. What if they had no other way of earing their living. They must have families, kids to feed. I imagined what would happen to us if Darry got fired. He got close to being fired once, because he sprained his ankle and couldnt' work for a week . They almost fired him and replaced him with another person. We were all shook up that week. We thought we were going to be sent to a boys home if Darry got fired.

So here I was sitting listening to her, not believing what I was hearing when she continued.

"I don't think I want to work at all though," she said.

"What do you mean?" The thought was so foreign to me that I thought I just heard her wrong.

"I don't think I want to work at all. I mean I got enough money that I won't really have to work."

"But don't you..." I hesitated thinking if I should really say it, but then said it anyway, "don't you want to do something with your life?"

"Well,"she said, "I want a bunch of kids, girls. I'll stay home with them and we'll go shopping and do our hair and nails and stuff." I don't know if she could see the disappointment in my eyes. I tried to hide it, but I guess I wasn't that successful at hiding it, because she frowned and said defensively," What? There is nothing wrong with that." I just nodded and didn't say anything.

The date definitely was not going like the way I pictured it. All this talk was making me think, and I didn't want to think. I just wanted to relax and just be myself like I was able to with April.

The music was playing, and some people were dancing, but I was not in the mood to dance. Jessica also didn't suggest it, and I was glad. I felt confused. Just yesterday I was convinced that I was in love with Jessica, and now I wasn't sure. I was ready to call it a night and I guess I wasn't paying attention, because I accsidently pushed my drink with my elbow and it spilled all over the place, including Jessica's dress.

"Oh, my God," she started screaming frantically, trying to wipe it off with the napkin, "I paid two hundred dollars for this dress." She ran off to the ladies' room. Again I didn't like her reaction. Sure it's no fun to have a drink spilled on you, but it is also no big deal. I waited patiently for her to get back.

"I am kind of tired," Jessica said when she came back from the ladies' room, "I'm ready to go back are you?"

"Sure," I said motioning for the waiter to come to our table. I paid, and we got outside.

We were waking in silence as the sun started to set. I automatically slowed down the pace and was staring at the sky. I din't even realize that I was walking slower until I saw that Jessica was way ahead of me.

" What's the matter?" she asked, confusion in her voice. I could tell that she was still upset about the dress and she just wanted to get home as soon as possible. "Sorry," I said, "I was just..." now was definitely not a good time to tell her about the sunset, that I like to watch it, I mean. But she was waiting for an answer, and I had to say something so I just told her. "Sorry," I said, "I like to watch te the sunset. I didn't mean to slow down. Um... do you watch the sunset sometimes?" She looked puzzled.

"You watch it every day?" she asked.

" Not everyday, but whenever I get a chance. Do yo watch it?" I asked again.

"Not really," she replied, "I mean I've seen it a thousand times. I mean it's there every night. I don't know how you can stand watching the same thing every day. Aren't you bored of it? It's like watching a movie that you'd already seen a thousand times." I coud tell her that I would never get bored of watching the sunset, and that it's not really the same every day. I could tell her that it was so beautiful and made me think about good things in life. I could try to explain all that to her, but I realized it would be useless, especially now when she was kind of upset. So I just quickened the pace and kept it that way for the rest of the walk.

When we got to the house I was wondering if I should kiss her good night since we'd already kissed once before, but before I could decide if I should go for it or not, she grabbed my arm pulling me closer and leaned in and started kissing me. That felt really nice - her soft, warm lips on mine. I came closer and wrapped my arms around her waist. When we stopped we were out of breath. At that moment I realized that I still loved her or at least liked her. So what if she got some weird ideas that are a little shallow, so what - I can live with that that, right? So this way I convinced myself that I still liked her. She also seemed to forget that she was upset about her dress. She was just kissing me and she seemed happy. "Good night Ponyboy," she said.

"Good night. I'll call you." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok everybody here is chapter 7. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

**I don't own The Outsiders**

Saturday afternoon I called Jessica to ask if she would go to the movies with me. She said yes. We went, and she was much more fun than the day before. She didn't say anything that much socy or shallow, but then again we weren't talking that much, we were just watching a movie. I walked her to her house, and once we got there she suggested that I stay for dinner. I didn't really feel great about that idea, but she was really pressuring me so I couldn't say no, but I was dreading meeting her super soc parents.

We went inside, and she led me to the dining room. The table was set, and her parents were in the room. "Hi mom, dad," she greeted. They both turned around and came by the door. Her mom was tall, thin with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was definitely pretty, and I saw where Jessica got her looks. Her dad was really tall - at least 6'2''. Her mom was wearing a dress that you could just tell was really expensive, and her dad wore khakis and a button down shirt - wow even on the weekend, I thought. "Mom, dad, this is Ponyboy," Jessica introduced me, "I told you about him." And I guess she did, because neither of them made any remarks about my name, even though I thought I caught a glimpse of a smirk on her father's face.

The dinner was mashed potatoes and roast beef. At first we started eating in silence, but then the humiliation began.

"So, Ponyboy," Jessica's mother broke the silence, "Jessica tells us you live on the East side with your two brothers. Is that right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, how anyone could even think of living there?" Her father said with disgust, "I can't imagine anyone who has any sense living in that part of town." I frowned in disbelief - did he just say that? You'd think that even if he felt that way, he would be polite enough not to say it to my face. And the way he said it. He had that New York accent full of arrogance and disdain. For a second there I thought Jessica would say something, cut him off or tell him that he was out of line, but she was just sitting there. Actually, she was smiling. Seeing that Jessica was not going to say anything to her dad, and him looking at me expecting an answer I said, "It's not that bad." That was all I could think of to say.

"Is it one of those government projects then?" Her dad continued. Oh no, he didn't just say that. There were a couple of houses in our neighborhood that were government projects. Only the poorest people got to live there. They had to pay rent, but it was very little. The government paid the rest. I would be embarrassed to live in one of those 'cause I wouldn't want to be anyone's charity case. "No, we don't live on the projects. We live in the house my parents left us." I was hoping he'd drop it at that, but he continued, "do you get welfare then or any assistance from the government?" He said it with such expression that you'd know he thought that people who are on welfare are the lowest scum there is. And again I wouldn't want to be one of those people 'cause I wouldn't want to be no charity case. "No," I said feeling my heart beat faster and my adrenaline go up, "we don't get no welfare. Both my brothers work." It might of come out a little abrasive the way that I said it, but at this point I didn't care.

"Oh, do they?" Jessica's mother supplied. "What do they do for a living?" She asked next, and she looked amused like no matter what they did for a living it would be a joke to her. She's a big shot manager at the hotel, and I remembered how Jessica told me that it's fun to fire people.

"My older brother is a carpenter and my other brother works at a gas station."

"Well how old are they?"

"Darry, the carpenter is twenty and my other brother is seventeen."

"Well, shouldn't he be in school?" Jessica's father interrupted.

"He would be," I said trying to sound as calm as possible, "but he had to drop out."

"Well, a carpenter and a dropout," Jessica's mom said in amusement, "that's what they do on that side of town don't they?" She snickered. She said it as if she was explaining it to her husband who seemed confused by the fact that one of my brothers was a carpenter and the other one was a dropout, but she wasn't really saying that to explain it to her husband. She was saying to insult and humiliate me.

"So do social services check on you and allow you live just the three of you without any adult supervision?" Jessica's mother continued. I nodded.

"Don't know what they are thinking. You are stuck in that house, in that God forsaken neighborhood, running around with all these hoodlums. Anyway, Jessica tells us you skipped a grade and you are already in High School." I nodded again. I was starting to really hate them, but what she said next shocked me more than anything else. "Too bad," she said, "all that studying would go to waste. Someone like you doesn't need to study that hard. It's not like you are going to college." She was implying, of course, that I wouldn't have the money. I was shocked by this, but more than that I was shocked by Jessica's actions. She didn't tell her parents to stop. In fact she didn't say a word the whole evening. It almost felt like she brought me there on purpose, to be humiliated. I tried to put a stop to this conversation by saying, "I run track and I hope to get a scholarship and go to college."

"Oh, I hope so, I hope so," Jessica's mother replied, but it was clear that she didn't really believe that someone from the East side would actually go to college.

"Well," Jessica's father said after clearing his throat, "now that you are dating out daughter. We are letting you to do so, on one condition. You should stop associating with all the hoodlums from your side of town." I felt bad already, I felt like a traitor to the gang for going out with a soc, but these words just made it much worse. I didn't say anything, but I hoped to God that Jessica wouldn't make me stop hanging out with the guys. She can't tell me what to do I, thought. I wouldn't leave the gang, not even if I loved her.

"I think I better go." I said looking at my watch. Then I noticed that my watch still showed 5p.m. while it had to be at least 7 or 8 by now. My watch battery died. "Oh, do you know what time it is? My watch battery died." I said to no one in particular, but addressing all of them at the same time.

"Oh, it's probably because it's a very cheap watch." Jessica's dad supplied not even trying to hide his disdain for me.

"I got to go." I said quickly and got up leaving. I didn't even say thank you for the dinner. It was clear to me that Jessica's parents thought I have no future with their daughter. I mean, they didn't even think I'll go to college. I mean, I didn't think about distant future with Jessica like marriage and stuff, but I did think I loved her. Until today that is. I had such mixed feelings about what just happened, and she let it happen just like that. She walked me to the door - "Bye Ponyboy."

"Bye." I said quietly and left.

On the way home I tried to understand what just happened. Jessica said that she liked me, but she sure didn't act like it just now. I was also wondering if I actually loved Jessica or I loved the idea that a soc paid me any attention, that I was treated as equal. I mean, I always wondered how soc girls are. I wondered that about Cherry too I remembered. So now I was really mixed up about my feelings for Jessica.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is chapter 8 everyone. This one is longer than the other chapters. Enjoy.**

I didn't speak to Jessica on Sunday. Instead I just spent my time with the gang. We played some football and watched some TV. Then me, Johnny and Two-Bit went to play pinball. It was nice hanging out with the guys, not worrying what to say to Jessica or her parents, not having to worry that I might say the wrong thing.

We were eating lunch on Monday, when David, who sat across from me, announced, "I am going to have a major party this weekend. My parents are going out of town. I'll have the house all to myself. You guys are on my list of people that I'm inviting."

"Sure, we'll swing by." Jessica replied eagerly. A soc party, I thought, panicking slightly. What would the guys say? That I'm a traitor, that I sold out. Maybe I just didn't think it all the way through when I decided to go out with Jessica. I should have realized that I would be required to hang out with her crowd and attend all kinds of social events with her. "Ponyboy, what's the matter?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied.

"You are free this weekend aren't you?"

"Yes, sure I am free." I replied. Then we decided on the details. David told us the time the party was going to start, and we agreed on the time I was going to pick Jessica up. I was glad that I had at least one suit that I could wear. I still didn't know how I was going to explain it to the guys.

Later that evening all the guys were at my house. They were watching TV, but the radio was on so loud that I don't know how they could possibly hear the TV. "Hey guys," I walked up to the radio and turned it down.

"What is it Pony?" Soda said.

"I've got something to tell you." They instantly turned away from the TV and all eyes were on me now.

"Hey, it's no big deal or nothing," I started. "It's just that I got invited to this party... "

"So?" Two-Bit said, "who's throwing a party and how come I was not invited? I'm invited to every party in this neighborhood."

"That's the thing," I cleared my throat, "it is not in this neighborhood. It's just," I hesitated for a moment, "one of Jessica's friends is throwing a party. It's on the West side all right?"

"You... are... going... to ...the... soc... party?" Soda said slowly. I could see disappointment and disapproval in everyone's eyes, but nobody said anything. "Oh, c'mon guys, it's no big deal." I pleaded. "It's just I'm with Jessica now. I _have _to hang out with her friends."

"Wait till you turn into a supersoc." Two-Bit said bitterly.  
"C'mon Two-Bit, that's not fair." I said feeling angry. It was hard enough for me to deal with having to go to a soc party, and they didn't need to make it harder than it already was.

Soda spoke up next, "Don't worry," he said, "we understand you have to hang out with Jessica's friends sometimes. Just don't forget who your real friends are. First you started sitting with them at lunch and now this..." he trailed off.

"I know Soda," I replied, "you don't have to worry about that." Out of all of them I was more interested in what Johnny had to say, but he was silent. I did see some concern in his eyes and maybe a little disappointment. Like he was afraid that he was going to lose me, like I wasn't going to be his best buddy anymore. I didn't say anything, and headed to my room, hearing Johnny sigh heavily behind my back.

Saturday night I was putting on the only suit that I owned. I haven't worn it since my parents' funeral and it brought back bad memories. All the same I just put it on. Next I went to pick Jessica up. She wasn't ready yet, and I had to wait inside. Thank God her father didn't decide to use this time to lecture me. I wouldn't be able to sit through that. Soon enough Jessica came downstairs. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a flowy black dress and she wore her hair up and it looked just, I don't know, gorgeous. I was filled with pride that she was _my _girl. And even though I hated the fact that I had to go to a soc party, at that particular moment I'd be willing to go anywhere with her. Just as long as it was with her, I wouldn't care where. She grabbed a jacket and put it over the dress. I wished she didn't do that, but it was early spring and it was still chilly outside. I was wearing a jacket too.

When we got to David's house, the music was blaring so loud you could hear it outside. We walked in and were immediately greeted by a guy that I didn't know. I don't know if it was just me being self-conscious at the soc party, but I thought he looked at me funny. He offered to take Jessica's jacket, but ignored me completely. So I just had to shove my jacket right there on one of the arm-chairs that were in the hallway. Next we went inside. Like I said the music was blaring. Yet people were mingling and talking trying to scream over the loud music. Jessica saw a bunch of girls from school, and quickly said she was going over to them to say 'hi', and to my surprise she just left me there all alone. I thought we were supposed to be together.

There were plenty of people there that I didn't know, and there were some that I knew. Since Jessica just left me like that, I decided to find somebody I knew and go over to them to say 'hi' and mingle just like the rest of them. The living room was huge and it was all crowded with people. I spotted Kevin. He was the guy that said 'hi' to me at school in the hallway while I was talking to Steve. I came over to him hesitantly, and said, "hi Kevin." At first he didn't even look in my direction, and I thought he just didn't hear me over the music. So I came closer and almost yelled, "hi Kevin how are you?" This time he turned around and gave me a funny look, while saying nothing. The next thing I knew he was going to the center of the crowd to dance with some girl, completely ignoring me. That was weird, I thought about what just happened. He definitely knew who I was. He said 'hi' to me at school all the time. Was he giving me a silent treatment, and if so then why?

Ignoring what just happened I looked around trying to find Jessica. I spotted her talking with a group of girls. She didn't look like she'd need me there. So I decided to find someone else to talk to. I exited the living room and went to another room to see if there were people there. Sure enough there were people there sitting in a circle, holding beer bottles and talking. There were seven of them. Three of them I recognized. They were socs from my math class, who used to ignore me or even shout insults at me before I started going out with Jessica, but suddenly started being nice to me and saying 'hi' after I started going out with her. I came up closer. "Hey," I said to the guys that I knew. They were Jack, Felix and Michael. "Mind if I join you?" Again there was grave silence and funny sideways glances my way. They looked at me for a second and then continued their conversation just as if I wasn't even there. Apparently, they were talking about cars. Who had what car and which car is tuffer. I thought of joining them in spite of the silent treatment. I mean, I had to do something while I was there, but I decided against it. I got a funny feeling that something was wrong. Why were the same people that were sort of nice to me at school, all of the sudden giving me silent treatment and were completely ignoring me.

I started to feel like maybe the whole thing with going out with Jessica, and socs being nice to me maybe this whole thing was a joke, a trap and Jessica brought me there to make fun of me and to humiliate me. But would she really do something like that? I mean, was she capable of something like that? I thought about the dinner with her parents the other night and how she didn't tell her parents to stop humiliating me, and it almost seemed like she enjoyed watching me being humiliated. Thinking this, I went back to the living room and that's when the real show started. David, whom I haven't seen since I got there, appeared in the center of the crowd. "Look what we got here," he said with a smirk and pointing in my direction. The music suddenly got turned off. Everyone was looking at me, including Jessica and the girls that she was with. "So how do you like dating not your own kind?" He smirked again. "Is it better than dating your own kind - trash. Admit it you like it better. What fool wouldn't. And how do you like being at a real party, not some white trash gathering?" I wanted to tell him that I hated this party, but I was so shocked and caught off guard with all of this, that I really couldn't even speak. "Well," he continued, "you bit more than you can chew pal, if you know what I mean. Did you really think that someone like Jessica would like _you?" _I looked at Jessica. She was laughing. "And did you think that we could actually be your friends? What's with all that saying 'hi' to you at school?" Then Jessica spoke up, while still laughing, "Sorry Pony, but you are really not my type. Did you really think I would go out with someone like you? I just needed to get at April, that's all - nothing personal," she laughed even harder. I don't know who I hated more at that moment David or Jessica or all the other socs standing there laughing. They were laughing at me.

I wanted to tell all these socs that I never considered them my friends. Even though it was nice that they were saying 'hi', but they would never replace my true friends. I wanted to tell all of them that, but I knew it would be a waste of breath. More than anything though I wanted to hit David, but before I even made my move, he came up to me and threw the first punch. I was glad that he did. I wanted to fight him after what he just said. I punched him in the nose then the stomach. He doubled over in pain, but then the other socs joined in on beating me up. They never did fight fair I remembered. They always outnumbered us when they jumped us. Everything was a blur. There were punches and pushing and beating on me. I was hit in the face, stomach and ribs. My nose and lips were a bleeding mess, and I was really hurt. But through this blur all I could see was Jessica's **laughing **face. Finally, I was on the floor and they were kicking me with their feet. I felt pain in every part of my body. Suddenly everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was outside. I looked around. I was still on the West side. They didn't want me at David's house so they just dropped me off here. I tried to sit up, but everything hurt. I pushed through the pain and sat up. I looked at my palms. There was smudged blood on them. My shirt and suit had blood too. Shit, I thought, that's the only suit I have and one of the only nice shirts that I have. Then it seemed funny to me that that's what I was worrying about at a moment like this. Then I remembered Jessica's laughing face and that made me nauseous. I started throwing up. Then I got up and started wobbling towards the East side. I was glad that at least I could still walk after a beating like that.

What am I going to tell the guys? I thought. I knew that if I tell them the truth they are going to want to get back at those socs. I kind of wanted to get back at them too, but at the same time I was embarrassed to tell the guys what really happened. I mean, I was telling them how Jessica was not like the other socs, how I loved her and was proud that she was my girl. And I even said that the other socs were not so bad once they got to know you. I was telling the guys how socs were saying 'hi' to me and how they didn't care that I was a greaser. The gang was skeptical about it all along, and now I had to admit that they were right, that it was all a joke and a trap. I had to admit that socs were nasty and manipulative like we always knew they were. They were just saying 'hi' to me in order to trap me, to make me believe that they were friendly towards me and to get me to go to their party and to humiliate me in front of everybody and to beat me up. I had to admit all that to the gang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here is the next chapter, enjoy=)**

It was close to midnight when I got home, but neither Soda nor Darry were asleep. They were sitting in the living room waiting up for me. They still do that - they always wait up for me to get back home before they go to sleep. I walked in and squinted my eyes from the bright light in the room. "Ponyboy, what a hell happened to you?" Soda literally jumped up from the couch and was next to me in a second, "did you get jumped on the way home?"

"No," I said quietly. I felt really weak and just wanted to crash on my bed.

"Tell us what happened Ponyboy," Darry said firmly, "if you didn't get jumped then what happened? Did you get into a fight with someone?"

"Yeah, you can say that," I replied weakly, taking a seat on the couch, "it's a long story."

"Ok, you'll tell us later, but first we need to clean you up and bandage you up."

So I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. Then Soda gave me ice for my black eye. I sat down on the couch holding the ice. "So tell us what happened." Soda said. So I told them the whole story, leaving nothing out. "Bastards!" Soda said through clenched teeth when I finished my story. "Don't you worry Ponyboy the bastards are not getting away with this. They'll be sorry they ever messed with you. As for the girl, I feel your pain, man. After what Sandy did to me I understand what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you loved and thought that they loved you back."

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure," Soda replied, "what is it?"

"Will you tell the rest of the guys what happened so that I don't have to repeat it again? I really don't feel like retelling this story over and over again."

"Sure thing Pony," Soda replied.

I went to my room and crashed on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep though. I was still thinking about what just happened. I couldn't believe that Jessica would do something like that. But just like Johnny had said, the whole thing seemed too good to be true to begin with. I was just a fool to fall for it. And I thought that I loved Jessica, but then I remembered our conversations when we were on a date. How she was saying that it was fun to fire people and how she said she wasn't going to go to college, because she had enough of her daddy's money so she wouldn't have to work. I remembered how she thought watching sunsets was boring and how her and Lisa were comparing their diamond earrings. They only cared about expensive vocations, cars and bikes and parties at the country clubs. All material things, and Jessica fully participated in those conversations. I should've known right there and then that she was just a regular soc, just like the rest of them. I should've known that her whole speech about how she didn't care if a person was rich or poor and how she wouldn't stop being friends with someone just because they were poor, was just a trap for me. I should've known that.

At this point I realized that I wasn't really in love with Jessica. I mean, she was beautiful and all, and that was part of it, but the main reason was that I was in love with the idea that a soc girl paid me any attention. That for once I was treated as equal and she didn't look down on me. I was in love with the fact that things were fair for once. And I have to admit it felt nice when socs said 'hi' to me in the hallways instead of shouting insults, so I thought that they were not so bad after all. Again, I should've seen it all along that it was a trap. Like socs would actually be nice to me - Yeah, right. So I was unable to fall asleep, and was thinking about all this stuff. Then I remembered April. Man, did I screw up by breaking up with her.

I remembered how nice of a time I had with her when we went out. She was everything that Jessica was not. She was beautiful and understanding, and she always tried to see good in people. I realized then that I was in love with April all along. I just got carried away by this idea of a soc girl liking me. I'd always wondered about soc girls. I wondered about Cherry Valance too. At that moment I knew that I had to make it right with April, but how? I was sure she wouldn't just take me back.

I wanted to call her right then, but it was after midnight so it obviously had to wait till the next day. Besides, I didn't know what I would say to her. I mean, _I_ was the one who broke up with _her_. What could I possibly say to get her back? So I kept turning in bed unable to fall asleep and thinking what I would say to April.

Finally, it was morning. I had a huge headache. I always do after not sleeping well at night. I grabbed some aspirins and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I didn't have much appetite though. It was 7 a.m. and it was too early to call April. I just wanted it to be 10 or 11 already so I could call her. Time went by so slowly, and I was getting impatient.

At 10 I finally dialed April's number. She picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hi April, It's Ponyboy. I know you are probably mad at me, but I need to talk to you." There was uncomfortable silence. Then she spoke up. She sounded like she was forcing herself to talk, "what do you want to talk to me about Ponyboy? I think you made it clear that you don't want anything to do with me."

"No, I never said that," I protested. "Look I screwed up, can I just pick you up and we'll go to the lot and talk?" There was another pause and then she finally said, "Fine."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few," I said, "bye." Like I said before, April's house wasn't that far from my house so I was there in about ten minutes. April opened the door. "Ok, let's go." She said matter of factly. She was still mad at me I could tell. And I deserved it too.

"What happened to your face?" April asked.

"It's a long story," I replied, but I was glad she asked. That meant she cared, she still cared about me. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally, we were at the lot. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" April asked. I had prepared what I was going to say to her, but at that moment I felt lost for words for some reason. "Well," I started, "I screwed up, I screwed up big time when I broke up with you. It's just your cousin..." I trailed off.

"What about my cousin?" She demanded.

"She's a soc and she said some things that made me lose my head."

"What did she say?"

"She said she didn't care that I was a greaser. I just got carried away thinking that a soc wanted to go out with me. But it's you I like." I hurried to add. "Can you forgive me?" She thought for a while then said, "and how do you know, all of the sudden, that it's me you like? Maybe tomorrow you'll meet someone else and like her."

"No, I won't. I know now that it's only you. Please, I need you to believe me."

Then I decided to tell her about my experience with Jessica, thinking she'd understand me better and believe me if I told her everything. So I told her everything - how I didn't really like sitting with Jessica at lunch listening to the conversations about cars and diamond earrings, how I hated dinner with her parents who were humiliating me, how I didn't like when we went to Morino's and finally what happened at the party. "You see," I said to her, "I really didn't enjoy my time with Jessica. It was just a thought that a soc was going out with me. And she made all her soc friends treat me nicely and say 'hi' to me in the hallways, and that felt nice you know. It felt like I was equal to them, like I wasn't being looked down on." She was silent. "I know I should've realized it was a trap, but I was blinded by the idea of it, you dig?"

"I get it." Was all she said.

"So... will you go out with me again?" She was silent for a few minutes, lost in thought.

"I'll think about it." She said. I walked her, home and said, "I'll call you," before leaving. She didn't reply to that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading everybody. Here is chapter 10.**

By the time I got home all the guys were there already and by the looks on their faces I realized that Soda and Darry had told them what had happened. I said a quick hello to the guys and then motioned for Johnny to go to my room with me. Once in my room, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, man," Johnny said.

"It's ok, no biggie," I replied. "I should've known. You told me that it was too good to be true and it was."

"Sorry, man," Johnny said again.

"You know," I said, "I didn't really like her."

"Jessica?"

"Yes. I just liked that she was a soc and she was going out with me you dig?"

"Yeah, sure I understand." Johnny replied.

"And socs were treating me nicely. I should've known that it was all fake, but it felt nice, you know?" Johnny nodded.

"I'm trying to get back with April," I said next, and Johnny smiled. He always liked April, as a friend I mean.

"You know I'm glad you are back, man. For a while I was worried that you would turn into a soc and forget all about us." Johnny said, and he was going to say something else, but I interrupted him, "that would never happen. I know I was sitting with them at lunch and everything, but I hated it. All I wanted to do was go for lunch with you guys."

"Well, you can now." Johnny said simply.

I had English with April, so on Monday right before class I came up to her. "Hi," I sad.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"Did you...um, did you make up your mind about me...us?" She looked me in the eyes and there was hurt in her eyes. That made me feel like shit. I was the reason April was hurting. "Look," I said, "I'm really sorry. I screwed up. I never meant to hurt you, and I will never ever hurt you again. Will you go out with me? Please." She didn't say anything, but just nodded so slightly. I grinned happily like an idiot. I wanted to hug her there and then, but the bell rang, and Mr. Syme came into the room. "I'll walk you home." I whispered to April before going to my seat.

At three I met April by the exit just like we always used to meet before. When we came out though, I was surprised to see Dal and Soda there, standing by the school exit. "Hi, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think we are doing?" Dal replied, "We are beating the shit out of the bastards that did that to your face."

"Dal, you don't have to do that ...," I started. He didn't let me finish, "shut up. You are gonna show me who did that to you, and we are gonna beat them senseless. Don't worry we ain't stupid to go into the fight just the 2 of us against all of them. Two-Bit and Steve are joining us and you can pitch in too. As if on cue, Two-Bit and Steve came up to us. They said a quick 'hello' to me, April, Dal, and Soda, and then Two-Bit said to me, "so it's that Williamson kid and his friends, am I right?" I nodded.

"I know who he is," Two-Bit continued, "anyway they should be out soon."

Soon enough David Williamson and the rest of his friends came out, and Two-Bit pointed at Williamson and said to Dally "those are the bastards." So they were passing right by us, when Dal walked up to Williamson and said, "Hey pal, got a light?" Williamson and his friends stopped in disbelief. They could not believe that a greaser just asked them for a light. "And what if I got it," Williamson replied with a smirk, "I won't give it to you dirty trash."

"We'll have to see about that," Dal said approaching them. Williamson realized what was going to happen, but it didn't matter as Dal came up closer to him and threw the first punch. At the same moment Steve, Two-Bit and Soda started going at the other socs, and I decided to jump in too. There were five of them and five of us. For the first time we were even. I told April to step aside, as I attacked one of the socs. They were definitely caught off guard, but came to their senses soon enough. I was still sore from the beating I got on Saturday so that slowed me down a little, but I was still getting good at this soc. I was punching him in the stomach and in the jaw and in the nose. He punched me in the ribs, right where I was hurting already, so I almost fell down, but was able to keep my balance and kept punching him.

I saw next to me Dally and Williamson roll around on the ground. Then Dally had him pinned down and was sitting on his stomach hitting him in the face. "Now you know," I heard Dallas say, "not to mess with Ponyboy. If you think this is harsh you haven't seen the end of it. If you so much as touch him again you are going to be dead, I mean it." He sounded dead serious "Do you understand?" Dal demanded. The soc didn't move and didn't say anything. "I can't hear you," Dal's voice roared, and he hit the soc in the face again, "I said do you understand?" The soc nodded. "Say it. I want you to say it." And he pressed him to the ground. "I understand," the soc whispered.

"Now that's a good boy. Now we understand each other." Dal hit him a few more times and then got up. The soc didn't move and made no attempt to get up.

At the same time I was able to push my soc to the ground too. I thought he had enough. He was bleeding all over. Then I saw the rest of the socs run off. "The bastards," Soda said. "Don't worry Pony they are not going to even touch you anymore. They know now who they are messing with."

"I sure hope so," I replied. I came up to April, who was in a complete shock. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm ok," I replied feeling blood in my mouth, realizing that my lip was bleeding. "Don't worry about it. My face was already messed up so this doesn't matter." I said smiling.

"All right love birds," Two-Bit said, "what are you waiting for? C'mon I'll give you a ride home." We all climbed into Two-Bit's car and he gave us a ride home, cracking jokes the entire time like he always did.


End file.
